Truth or Dare
by goodo goodo ba
Summary: I suck at writing this summary so just look at the title!
1. Kuwabara's Birthday Suprise

"Truth or Dare"

Chapter One: "Kuwabara's Birthday Suprise."

It was a beautiful day and everything was calm besides...

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"First, Yusuke, Keiko and Boton went to do research at the library which I doubt....Yusuke will never touch a book unless he is being possessed by a demon.

Second, Kurama is doing his so called "little garden" for 5 HOURS! I wonder how big his garden is?

Third, Yukina is at the maika(Demon world) where I cannot contact her. I wish she had a cellphone there.

Fourth, I cannot find Hiei which I don't mind..I don't really want to see that shorty.

This day is soo depressing. The world needs...**YUKINA**..." stated Kuwabara.

When he arrived at his house, he got a chill.

"There is a tremendous spirt and demon energy lurking in my house." said Kuwabara.

"Maybe I should just tackle the door and use my spirt sword to scare the intruder away."

----------Kuwabara's thought----------

_Hey Kuwabara, you can't just go in there!_

_Hey, who said that!?_

_It's me, your thoughts, you ugly baffoon!_

_Really, I thought you were hiei for a sec. HAHA!_

_Pure funny hahaha, NO. Anyway you cannot go into the house because there may be a trap waiting for you._

_So what! You want me to do the cha cha dance!?_

_No, I'm just saying that it might be a bad idea to go in..._

_Like I really care._

_If you say so. If you die, I'll be the luckiest thought in the world._

_----------_Back to normal_----------_

When Kuwabara opened the door, something happened that made Kuwabara stunned. (----Kuwabara's face O.O)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUWABARA!" everyone said beside Hiei. He just stared and said "Hn."

* * *

> Do you like the first chapter? If not it's ok because this is just the beginning. You will see a funny truth or dare that will wet your pants! The victims in my story are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Yukina, and Boton.


	2. Truth or Dare Kuwabara

"Truth or Dare"

Chapter two:"Truth or Dare Kuwabara?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUWABARA!" everyone said beside Hiei. He just stared and said "Hn."

"Whaaa!?" said the confused Kuwabara.

"It's your Birthday Kuwabara." said Kurama.

"Hahaha! I bet Kuwabara don't even know his own birthday!" said Yusuke

"Umm, yes I do because I am the great kasuma Kuwabara who know everything!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! Don't you agree my Yukina!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Um, sure Kasuma." said Yukina

----------Yukina thought----------

_"Sometime I don't get him."_

----------Back to Normal----------

"Oh this is pointless." said Hiei.

"Ya! What Hiei said. Even Hiei know something right!" exclaimed Boton

"What does THAT mean!?"

"Let get this Party started because we all know that Kuwabara forgot his birthday." said Keiko.

"How come everybody is against me!?" said Kuwabara.

"Because we are not stupid like you." said Yusuke.

**SLAP**

"what? Keiko why did you slap me?"

"Just shut up and let do the party!"

"But WHY did you slapped me!?"

**SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP**

"You son a...... "Suddenly Yusuke fainted

"Now that over, let us start the party!" exclaimed Keiko.

"This conversation wasn't part of the plan so let us do the party before Hiei start get really angry." said Kurama.

"What?!" everyone said.

"OMG I' M GONNA KILL YOU KURAMA! YOU TOLD ME THAT THERE WERE GONNA BE SWEET SNOW!" exclaimed Hiei.

"Calm down Hiei because we gonna start the party soon."said Boton.

"And why should I listen to you prep!?"

"Hiei, control yourself or else." said Kurama with a death glares.

"Hn"

"Go Kurama!" said Keiko

"I wonder, how do you make Hiei shut up?" said Boton.

"I got my way."

----------Flashback----------

"NO KURAMA DON'T YOU DARE DO IT!"

"I will enless you promise."

"NO I WILL NEVER!"

"Ok than." showing a spoon and a carton of sweet snow and getting ready to eat.

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Would I?" saying it evily

"FINE! I give up. I'll promise."

"There.That wasn't that hard was it." handing the box of sweet snow to Hiei.

"Evil kitsune." rapidly eating the icecream.

"So remember not to ruin Kuwabara's Birthday party. Ok."

"Hnn."

----------Back to normal----------

"LET START THE PARTY!" exclaimed Boton.

Everyone said "Ya" beside Hiei like alway and Yusuke who is still unconscience.

Everyone was having fun. Everyone ate beside Yusuke who finally woked up and got really mad. Hiei finally got his sweet snow. They watched a movie which took pretty long to choose.Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei wanted to watch a violence movie while Keiko and Boton wanted to watch romance movie. Kurama and Yukina was in there own world.

"Ok that was fun Birthday party!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Yup! Beside that I didn't eat but it was fun." said Yusuke

"Isn't it time to leave home?" said Kurama.

"Ya we properly need to go now."said Keiko

"Oh no we aren't! We haven't done truth or dare yet the most important thing in a birthday party!" exclaimed Boton

"Well we can do truth or dare but after truth and dare, you guys need to go home ok."said Kuwabara

"Ya! I'll go first!"said Yusuke.

Everyone made a circle on the ground.

"Ok, ummm...since it Kuwabara birthday, truth or dare Kuwabara?"

"For I am Kasuma Kuwabara the brave, I shall pick dare!"

"Look at Kuwabara who is brave for once." said Hiei

"Shut up shrimp!"

"Hnn"

"Anyway, I dare you to ask a girl from the street out.

"Oh that easy! I bet I can get 10 girlfriend in one minute!"

"Oh I got to sse that." said Hiei

"Watch and see."

One min. has past.

"So do you have a date yet?"said Boton

"Can't you see it by my face." said Kuwabara with a BIG hand mark on his face.

"So how many time did you got reject?"said Yusuke.

"I'm not telling!"

Suddenly Hiei started to laugh and accidently fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

"I knew someday Hiei would lose it."said Kurama.

"Umm Hiei are you ok?"said Yukina uncertainly

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN"T BELIEVE KUWABARA GOT REJECTED 25 GIRLS IN ONE MINUTE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone was laughing really hard beside Kurama who tried to stay calm and Yukina who tried to cheer poor Kuwabara.

"I knew you would get rejected atleast five girls in one min. but THIS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS SHOULD BE IN THE WORLD GUINESS BOOK!" Said Yusuke trying not to laugh too hard or before he would peep his pant off.

"SHUT UP URAMESHI!"said Kuwabara.

"You still need to do the dare since you didn't get a date yet so keep trying." said Kurama

"Ok. Well its my turn to choose so truth or dare Keiko?"

"Umm I choose dare." said Keiko

"Go Keiko!"said Yusuke.

"Hehe. I want to do something dangerous like you do yusuke."

"Well If you want to be dangerous like Yusuke than I dare you to..............

* * *

Oh I LOVE to make people guess thing like this! Review me! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
